Duel
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Two young heirs duel over their father's most prized card.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
  
"I play two cards face down, on in defense mode, and play Pot of Greed." I draw Dark Energy and Ocubeam, adding them to my hand. The Magician of Faith combined with Book of Secret Arts sat before me on the board, face down.  
  
He plays Mega Thunderball and destroys my Magician of Faith, so I get my Pot of Greed back.   
  
I draw Metal Fish in my draw phase, then play that and Reinforcements face down. I consider playing Gaia the Fierce Knight, but decide against it. Then I play Pot of Greed again. Dragon Zombie and Man Eating Treasure Chest.  
  
Father is watching us duel. We both know the stakes. I've got one, and he has one, and the winner gets the last one.  
  
I will get the last one. I will beat him. I will beat him and I will wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.  
  
I attack his Mega Thunderball with my Metal Fish. He flips over Negate Attack. He plays Great White in attack mode and ends his turn. He's waiting for something.  
  
I draw Summoned Skull, and play it in attack mode, then destroy his Great White. Then I place Dark Energy face down and end my turn.  
  
He puts Mega Thunderball in Defense Mode.  
  
I destroy it with Summoned Skull. Reborn the Monster now sits in my hand. I am waiting too. Soon... soon. It will be ironic to destroy him with the monster I am waiting for. It's what he's waiting for too. I see my teacher out of the corner of my eye. I know that I must take any victory I can get.  
  
I look at my hand. Little Chimera, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Ocubeam, Dragon Zombie, Man Eating Chest, and Reborn the Monster.  
  
He plays a card face down in defense mode and ends his turn.  
  
I add The Inexperienced Spy to my hand, play it, and see Sagi the Dark Clown. Then I destroy his face down card. Man Eater Bug. My Summoned Skull is sent to the Graveyard.  
  
He plays another card face down in defense mode and ends his turn. I destroy Sagi the Dark Clown after adding Water Omotics to my hand, then end my turn. I want him to do something. Anything, really. This is getting tiresome.  
  
Another card in defense mode.  
  
I get Dian Keto the Cure Master. I choose to bide my time and pass this turn.  
  
He plays a card face down in the Magic/Trap Zone and ends his turn. A trap, more than likely. I draw Reinforcements and pass. He passes. I draw a Darkness Field Card and play it, then end my turn. He passes. I get another Dark Energy and pass. He places another card in the Field/Trap Zone and ends his turn. I get and play the Man Eater Bug face down in defense mode.  
  
Mother comes in and places a drink by my elbow, then another one by his. She thinks this is silly. I don't think she really understands. This is a matter of pride.  
  
He passes, and I turn the Man Eater Bug over, destroying his face down card. Guardian of the Labyrinth. I gain Swordstalker. This is getting tedious.  
  
The game is almost totally silent. Just the whisper of cards, the murmur of us announcing our moves. I can see my teacher glaring at my father, and vice versa. Mother is avoiding the room. She doesn't approve.  
  
My next card is Cheerful Coffin, which I use to weed Dark Energy, Man Eating Chest, and Ocubeam out of my hand. He plays Darkworld Thorns in attack mode and destroys my Man Eater Bug. Darkworld Thorns is not strong enough to stand up to Metal Fish, so I attack. He responds by turning over Spell Binding Circle and destroys my Metal Fish.  
  
The bastard is winning.  
  
I play the Remove Trap card I gained in my draw phase and get rid of his other trap card. He does not look happy about that. I play Dragon Zombie and power it up with the Dark Energy I already have on the field, then Dian Keto the Cure Master to add 1000 points to my life points.  
  
He plays Ookazi, doing 800 points of direct damage, and places a card face down in defense mode.  
  
I gain Waboku and place it face down, then I attack with Dragon Zombie, destroying the face down card. He plays Killer Needle with Laser Cannon Armor and attacks the Dragon Zombie. I turn over Reinforcement, increasing my dragon's attack power and destroying the Killer Needle.  
  
I gain Flame Cerebrus in the draw phase, so I put that down in attack mode, with Little Chimera in defense mode, increasing Flame Cerebrus's power by 500 points. I also play my other Reinforcements card face down, and end my turn.  
  
He plays Summoned Skull in attack mode and ups its power with a Dark Energy card. Then he sends it after my Little Chimera. I respond with Waboku. I draw Battle Ox on my draw phase, then destroy Summoned Skull with Flame Cerebrus.  
  
He is smiling. Not good. I wait.... and there it is. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. My Dragon Zombie is toasted. Time to hit the defensive. I draw Performance of the Sword. Now all I need is the summoning card, and I could play it. I switch Flame Cerebrus to the defensive and play Water Omotics face down in defense mode.  
  
Father is smirking at my teacher. My opponent is smirking at me. He destroys my Little Chimera and ends his turn. He's toying with me. God, I'm going to get him. Yessss.... the Dark Magician. I just need the second Spellbook. I can bide my time. Flame Cerebrus bites the dust. Please, please, I need the Spellbook or the Commencement Dance.... or my Dragon. I get De-Spell. I play Battle Ox in defense mode.  
  
Water Omotics is destroyed.  
  
C'mon, heart of the cards! Please, give me what I need... YES! Commencement Dance! I sacrifice the Swordstalker from my hand, then play Commencement Dance and summon Performance of Sword. I smile at him, and I see my teacher smirking. Go ahead and attack, you bastich. I also put Reinforcements down. He destroys my Battle Ox. I loose more lifepoints than he does, but it is worth it.  
  
It's my turn again, and I draw just the card I have been wishing for the entire time. The Blue Eyes White Dragon almost seems to be smiling at me. My opponent is *very* unhappy to see me lay it down, alone with my Fissure card. But that is face down. He doesn't know about it yet.  
  
He does not attack. He's hoping for a magic card. He's stalling. I can't attack him yet. We're evenly matched. I draw the Spellbook, so I play the Dark Magician, since he is now up to the Blue Eyes' level.  
  
He plays Kuribo and Multilpy. Hah. Like THAT can save him. I draw the Mystical Elf and play it, boosting my Dark Magician, then I play De-Spell, un-Multiplying his Kuribo. I used my BEWD to stomp Kuribo.... then my Dark Magician to destroy his BEWD, decimating his lifepoints.  
  
"This Duel.... is over." 


	2. Epiloge

"She beat him, Kaiba."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"So, why are you running away?"  
  
"I don't want to be there when she finds out that envelope is empty."  
  
"Empty? Then..... what happened to your third Blue Eyes?"  
  
"I gave it away."  
  
Yami stopped, his jaw dropping. "You.... gave it away?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But..... but those cards meant everything to you..."  
  
"They did once. Then I found something more important." Kaiba opened his locket and looked at the picture of his family. "If either of them really want it, they can ask Isis for it."  
  
A laugh forced its way out of Yami's throat. "You gave your favorite card to Isis?"  
  
"It was a wedding present. She seemed to like it."  
  
"Not a very romantic gift."  
  
"Like you would know? You still live above that game shop with Yuugi." 


End file.
